New kid in town
by Bluestarblade13
Summary: It is an alternate universe of red vs. blue's project freelancer. The Story is York is the new kid in town he meet new friend, but one of them is catch his interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is going to be my first story and I hope you like it. This is also being an alternate universe for red vs. blue's freelancers. I fousing on North/York**

**Disclaimer : I do not own red vs. blue or any of the characters**

"So this is my new life", York thought while looking outside of his new neighborhood. York was seventeen and moving to a place called Mother of Inventions which he thought it stupid. He was wearing a tan jacket with white pants.

The truck stopped, and he looked outside at a house that was white. He got off the truck and looked around. The house on his left was a brick house and on his right was a light blue house. In front of that house it looked like a brother and a sister were arguing.

The siblings had notice York, they stopped arguing then walked towards him with one smiling and the other disgusted for some reason. York saw that their hair was a white blond. The guy was wearing a dark purple shirt with a green undershirt, jeans, and dark blue shoes. The girl was wearing a light purple tank top, a similar green ripped jeans and black shoes.

"Hi there." said the guy

"Hello "York replied

"I'm Nick, but people call me North Dakota, North for short" North said

"I'm Andrew by my mom, but like to be called York, like New York" York and North chuckle while the girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea this is my twin sister Nicole, me and my friends call her south" he said while he put his arm around is his sister and got elbow in the stomach.

South gave North a glance than look at York and said "you better not compare me to him" and she walked off.

"What's up her ass?"York looked at her walk off.

"She's always like that, but please don't compare her to me around her."

"Why?"

"Because she'll get angry".

"Hey, need help unpacking, I can call my friends to help".

"Ok thanks".

North pulled out his Iphone and texted some of his friends.

"I managed to get three to help".

"How old are you and what school are you attending?" North questioned.

"I'm seventeen, and going to Mother of Invention high school, you"?

"Hey, I'm the same age and go to the same school, but we just call it MOI for short".

While they were talking, a red truck arrived and three people got out. One of the guys had gold blond hair and was wearing a grey t-shirt, black jeans, and grey shoes. The girl was a red head and was wearing a light blue t shirt that said Carolina. The third person was a big muscle guy with a white tank top and sweat pants.

"York, I like you to meet Wash, Carolina, and Maine. Guys, I like to meet you to York".

Wash and Carolina both said 'hi', but Maine just grunted.

"Nice to meet you. Let's get started".

After all the stuff was moved, the guys said good bye, but North stayed to help out a little more. While North was placing pictures he notice a photo of York when he was young he with his family. North have wander where they are.

"Hey York where are your parents" North said while looking York. He heard the question then went to deep sadness. The room went in to silence until York said "the reason I here because my mom sent me and my dad left us"

North had decided not to ask why. The rest of the time was silence, until they are finish, but right before North left he gave York his number and the guy that help him.

That night York was in bed and he can't sleep because of North question than he was thinking about North and interesting his heart started pump fast. York was confuse what his heart was beating fast. He admit was stay awake until he went unconsciousness


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello welcome to the 2nd chapter I hope you like the story so far. I'm sorry for the last one was so short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own red vs. blue or any characters in it**

The next day was York first day of school at MOI. He went to the councilor there was a dark skin men.

"'Hi there you must be Andrew please take a seat I get the director" said the dark men and going to the principal office. He voice was soft almost untrusting. He came out and said step right in. York got up and walk to the principal office.

"Welcome son to the Mother of Inventions! You can call me the director," the director said with his southern accent.

"I will have one of my students to show you around," then press the intercom and said "Please send North to the councilor office. Now please seat down until he come," York heart start beat faster and his face start to turn red. The door open and it was North, he quickly put on his hooded

"Oh, hi York" North said.

"Hi North," said and nodded away.

"I didn't expect to give you to tour."

"Me their" York replied.

"What does the schedule says," North said, trying to lend in to check. While North was show York his classes and start asking question.

"So are you joining any sports?"

"I joining football for the spring and I'm also in to try soccer this year."

"Cool I'm also in football. Well Wash is in soccer too."

While walking they bump to a very curly mustache.

"Sorry there I didn't see where I was going." York says while getting his stuff of the floor.

"Its ok chap, let me help u out there," with a think British accent.

"York meet Wyoming," than whisper to York that he makes annoying knocks knock jokes.

"Well, I'll be going, bye."

"Wyoming also is in football."

North and York were at the lunch room and show the table him and his friend where they were sitting. North had one more question before sending him to his class.

"One more question, I wanting to know when I first met you what happen to your eye?" North asks.

"Before I got here I a piece if lead went in my eye because of a propane tank accident," than simile at North. North was confused why he was simile, but better not to ask.

At lunch time he grabbed a piece of pizza than walk to the table North was told. He fined Wash, Maine, North, Wyoming, and Carolina. There was two other girls, one was wear all black and holding her breath to beat Carolina. The other wears brown shirt and jeans.

"Hey York," said Carolina.

"Hi Carolina," while saying that his heart to beat faster when he sat by North.

"Who the other two,"

"The black one is Tex and the brown one is Connie, but she wants us to call her C.T.," North have quoted than whispered "Don't let Tex and Carolina alone."

"Why?"

"They always compete with each other,"

"Noted," York nodded.

"Hey there going to be a party at Wash's house and I wonder if you going?" North says.

"C-cool," York said in a nervous voice and North look confusing.

1 hour before the party

He was ready for the party and was waiting for North to get ready. He was in North's house. South has just left with Carolina and C.T. to get food for the party.

"I finally got this shirt on."

'He looks so hot,' gazing at North body, but snapped out of his trance by North waving his hands.

"Earth to York, are you in there?"

York shook his head and said "Huh? Oh sorry I was thinking."

"Well snap out of it, let go help with the party."

30 minute before the party

North and York were in front of Wash's house knocking on the door.

"Hello any idiot in there," after saying that York and North chuckle.

"Ha ha very funny," Wash said with a serious face.

"Now help me. I need you to going to the store and buy drinks"

"Roger that Sir," North mocking Wash than turn to York and said "Your driving"

He head towards to York car which was a red Corolla

"Ok"

10 minute before the party

"Hey, we going be late," York shouts to North while paying the cashier.

"I know" North now was run to the car. He put all the drink in the trunk.  
North have run to his seat and put on his seatbelt

"Go go go," North short and step the gas.

10 minute into the party

North and York bust through the door with four packs of soda in each hand. They set it down on the table. York is now looking for Wash.  
He could only hear loud music and flashing light. He starts to shout for Wash's name. After a while he can't find and gave up. He turn around to look at North, but lost him to in the crowd also. He finally found North. North was on the couch with the gang. They were drinking beer and chatting. He then relax, sat on the couch, and drink a few bottles. He has a feeling he going to carry North home.

5 minute after the party

York is right; North is drunk and being carry by York. North was talking non-senses.

37 minutes after the part

They are in front of his house. York unlock the door than set North on the couch. He stay with North so he won't mess up the house.  
North lay there until he stood up and turn to York. He starts to lean in. York Heart start to beat faster and faster, when North get closer

"OK dude, what you doing?" York said with a questionable face

North quickly Grab York and lay him on his thighs. North get in closer

"What the hell are you doing?" York yeld hoping to braek out of his state

North got closer and than kiss York. York face turn bright red. After a few moment he let York go, than fall on top of him.  
York carefully move North to the counch. York wennt to his room and lay on his bed, think about what just happen. He was in shock, but he love it also.

**This is the end of chapter 2. I'm will try to uplond every monday. See you next week.**


End file.
